


Puppy!

by CoolPup95 (UntalentedChild)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), BBQTacos - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), i barely see this ship so i wanted to write something for it!!, this is not actual fontcest!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntalentedChild/pseuds/CoolPup95
Summary: Papyrus is a puppy, Sans is a cutie.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Puppy!

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short bbqtacos drabble (underswap sans x swapfell red papyrus) that's been in my docs for awhile. I decided to post it here! I really like this ship but I never see it that much so *shrug*

“You’re just like a puppy!” 

Papyrus sits up at the voice, looking up from his lap to see a short skeleton staring him down with star-shaped eyelights.  _ Pretty blue _ eyelights, he notes as he fumbles with his cigarette box. This is a Sans standing in front of him if his memory serves him right, the one that was the older brother to the alternate version of himself that wore that orange hoodie. 

He was similar in structure when compared to his own brother, short and small, barely reaching his own height when sitting down while he was standing up, but with the obvious differences of course. This one intended on having his attire be mostly blue instead of a harsh red, and lacked scars over his left eye socket. As far as he understood, this little skeleton never got into the royal guard, which would make sense. 

He has some time to amuse him, he thinks, his Sans looked busy enough anyways. He tilts his head, giving the monster in front of him his full attention. “Hm?” 

The other gives a sheepish grin, his eyelights morphing back to pinpoints and lowering his voice just a bit. “You act just like a dog! You’re always waiting for, err, your brother and you growl and stuff.” He explains, motioning towards Papyrus in a swift motion to get his point across. “Is that why that other me calls you ‘Mutt’?” 

He shrugs, smiling back at him. He was also a much more softer version of his brother, which was a nice change. “Suppose so, it’s what M’lord prefers.” 

“Wowzers!” Those cute star eyelights are back in his sockets again, “Can I give you my own nickname?” 

It felt like he was staking a claim and he knew he wasn’t, the little guy was the complete definition of innocence. Yet, you name your pets, after all. 

“if ya want.” 

“Yay!” He whispers to himself, giving the ground a few stomps with his boots in his small victory. “Uh!! Give me a moment, I gotta think.” 

He wasn’t even given enough time to respond as the skeleton turned around to contemplate on what he was going to call him. Which revealed that in fact, yes, his light blue scarf was tied in the shape of a bow! Could this ‘lil thing get any more adorable? 

Papyrus keeps his hands to himself, rejecting the urge to play with the piece of fabric that was practically bouncing at any movement the blueberry made as he thought. He was so animated for being so tiny, he could feel what emotions he was radiating and he wasn’t even facing him properly! He just knew that were little, silent frustrations spewing out of his teeth right now. 

Then he had his little  _ a-ha!  _ moment before shifting on his feet to see an eager mutt, intrigued. 

“How about ‘Rus? Because you’re a Papyrus! I call my brother Papy so ‘Rus works just fine, dontcha think?”

Oh stars, he loves it. But to be fair, if he had decided to call him barbeque sauce, he would have loved it still. Is...he seriously this attention-starved? How would his master react to his behavior? Would he be hurt or offended that he’s slobbering over this clone? 

“Fuckin’ perfect.” He mumbles, squeezing his cigarette box. 

“Watch your language!...But, mweh heh heh, I am the best at picking nicknames!” He boasts, laughing a bit. “Don’t you think, ‘Rus?” 

“Yep.” His chest swelled up with an overwhelming warmth when he called him that, hopefully he’ll be the only one using it. A similar sensation that he can recall from whenever M’lord would use his preferred name on him. 

“Oh! Um...would you, by any chance, want to call me something else too?” 

“Already on it.” Papyrus chuckles, leaning forward. “Blueberry...because you’re blue and tiny…” He boops the smaller skeleton’s nose bridge to add affect. “...like a berry.”

Mission success, Blueberry is more than a little rattled and has to take a step back to gain back his normal composure. 

Papyrus smiles and lays back, enjoying the flustered view for the moment. He likes him, that’s for sure, and he’d gladly be his puppy if Blueberry ever asked. 


End file.
